


Home

by allaboutthex



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jean agree to enter into an 'arrangement' with Logan that will make all of their lives easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmenkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmenkinkmeme/gifts).



> I really tried to keep light and total fluff because I based it off of this request http://xmenkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/128292225252/ but Jean and Logan had other plans for Scott. Can you blame them though?

“That’s all for tonight Professor,” Scott finished off the conversation he’d been sharing with Charles with a nod and a simple close of the office door before he headed out into the nearly empty hallway. Looking to the time on the clock mounted on the wall to his left he could see it was well after six which meant most of the students would be preparing to settle in for the night with a round of games in the game room or to sit in front of the television and enjoying the break for the summer away from classes. It was a refreshing change of pace for most of them around the school, but for Scott nothing ever changed…that is until two weeks ago when Jean decided they should implement Wednesday Date night.

“It’ll be fun,” she encouraged him hoping to get him to play along with the new arrangement she’d coaxed Scott into entering into with her and Logan. At first Scott had been absolutely determined to refuse. He was too embarrassed to even think of indulging in such a notion, but with a little push from Jean and a bit more encouragement from Charles he had decided to give it a trial run.

“It’ll help,” he could remember Jean’s voice in the back of his mind after a particularly nasty run in with an anti-mutant terrorist faction had left Scott and Logan too close for comfort. They’d gone on a mission with one another bound and determined to collect a little intelligence on the organization, but instead they’d wound up in the heart of battle depending on only each other for survival. It was during that battle that the two men had a moment of confrontation about Logan’s constant pursuit of Jean and of the way he went well out of his way to drive Scott mad with rage and something he couldn’t quite place until that moment when Logan had him pinned up against the concrete with a tongue sliding past Scott’s lips. Logan rough hands were tearing at Scott’s suit until reason began to fly out of the window when Scott responded to it opting to return the kiss until guilt had crept in and he’d pulled away from a visibly shaken Logan. Before any awkward conversation could follow they’d been forced to focus on the mission and do what was needed, but the memory of the rough, commanding kiss lingered in Scott’s mind so much so that when he’d returned to the mansion and found himself in bed with Jean later in the night he’d readily confessed to his act of indiscretion with the feral mutant.

“He’s always been attracted to you, you know?” Jean had simply explained leaning in to rest her head on Scott’s shoulder as the two of them lay together in their bed wrapped up in silken sheets. She pushed her fingers over the center of his broad, muscular chest as a smirk carried over her lips, “And why wouldn’t he be considering how enticing you are?”

“Jean,” Scott had blushed never having felt more uneasy in discussing his appeal with the woman he loved more than he had in that moment especially when they were wrapped up in one another’s arms discussing Logan’s brazen move.

“Don’t act so surprised,” she chided him pushing herself up over his chest to see the way he remained frozen beneath her caught up in a moment of silent reflection. Her thumb and index finger played over the button on his blue and white striped pajama shirt, “You didn’t really think it was all about me, did you?”

When Scott remained silent she continued with a knowing smirk, “You should really see the things that Logan fantasizes about doing with you. It’s rather surprising.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Scott feigned a shudder as Jean placed her head down on the center of his chest.

“Liar,” she added knowingly settling in over his shoulder before she spoke up in a moment of introspection, “truth be told Scott even though we haven’t talked about it, I’ve also seen the scenarios you’ve painted in your mind about him as well.”

“Jean,” Scott whined, “you know those thoughts are private and…”

“Tantalizing,” she finished for him, “so much so that I spoke with Logan earlier about us making some kind of arrangement.”

“What do you mean arrangement?” Scott stiffened at her words.

“Logan’s been circling around the issue for a while wanting to find a place to feel at home. He’s come close to it being here, but there’s still that something missing for him. I believe that is something that I think we can provide for him,” Jean continued with a small hint of a smirk, “He needs us to be there for him and I think we…well, we have plenty to share with Logan between the both of us. Don’t you think?”

“Are you suggesting that I let you and him…?” Scott gasped horrified by the idea of Logan moving in on Jean like he’d wanted to from the beginning of his arrival at the school.

“No, not at all,” she explained carefully, “I’m suggesting that we do something for him…together.”

“You mean we…” Scott gulped down harder at the notion.

“It doesn’t have to be sexual,” she paused biting down on her lower lip nervously before speaking up again in a demure voice, “unless you’d want it to be and even then…if you aren’t comfortable with Logan and I connecting on a physical level, then I’m alright with the two of you…”

“Jean,” Scott spoke her name as his face grew hot with embarrassment, “what you’re even suggesting…”

“Is something you’ve thought about,” she reminded him as he sat up straighter on the bed, “There’s something about Logan being rough and wild that gets you excited and…”

“I really wish you hadn’t seen that in my head,” Scott pushed his fingers up through his thick, dark hair, “Those thoughts were embarrassing considering that…”

“They excited you,” she reached out to capture his wrist in a small squeeze before leaning over to rest her chin on his shoulder, “They did the same for me as well. Just the idea of you and Logan exploring these feelings with one another…”

“You aren’t repulsed by the idea?” Scott’s eyes widened with shock behind his glasses.

“Not in the least,” Jean admitted shaking her head as her long, red hair swept past her bare shoulder over onto the pale pink camisole she was wearing. Smiling she reached out to squeeze at the top of his palm, “I know you love me Scott. I don’t doubt that for a second nor do I believe inviting Logan into the special bond that we have will destroy us in any way. I know this will only strengthen what we have. It’ll be good for all of us.”

Now after an awkward first week of date night where he, Logan and Jean had stayed home making dinner and watching an old film together had passed, Scott found himself nervously anticipating what was ahead. The first time around Logan had been unusually quiet, dutifully helping Jean with collecting all of the ingredients needed for their meal when the trio had started off at the grocery store with one another. That had been followed by an even quieter night of cooking until they had settled in on the couch with one another with Jean on Scott’s left and Logan on Scott’s right side. Closing his eyes Scott could remember the way he’d been nervous and uneasy when Logan’s hand pressed over his thigh. It was a casual gesture, but having Jean on the opposite side of him had made it feel awkward until that moment when Jean’s hand moved over Scott’s thigh mirroring Logan’s movement on his left leg. Beyond that the exchange had been cloaked in silence revealing nothing about either one of their thoughts until Logan had said goodnight. Jean had leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and he had repeated the gesture whispering something in her ear before offering a quick peck on the side of Scott’s face.

Raising his hand up to touch the place where Logan’s lips had been, Scott let out a small breath. His mind was filled with curiosities and possibilities of where things would lead them in this arrangement, but for now he was simply contented to get a feel for the situation even if it meant working through the inevitable awkwardness that the situation had offered him.

“You’re late,” Jean’s voice roused Scott from his thoughts when he entered their bedroom, “How was Charles tonight?”

“Full of knowledge and wisdom,” Scott answered readily.

“Did he help you sort things out?” she questioned as if she was reading his thoughts.

“I told him about our arrangement with Logan,” Scott nodded readily.

“And?”

“He thinks that it could really work for the three of us,” he divulged feeling his face grow hot at the possibility of what their arrangement with Logan could mean for the three of them, “He feels it could be beneficial if it’s something that we all are eager to explore.”

“So are you?”

“What?” Scott questioned finally taking a long, hard look at her. She sat before him on the bed with her glasses over the bridge of her nose and a book held up in front of her. Her long legs were stretched out across the blankets and for a moment Scott couldn’t help, but wonder if he’d lost his mind. She was beautiful and absolutely everything he’d longed for in his life. Their love was special to him. It meant so many things, yet somehow he’d found himself tempted by the notion of Logan. Closing his eyes behind his glasses he tried to ignore the memory of Logan’s rough kiss and caress, but it was no use.

“Eager to explore,” Jean questioned in a voice that told him she was already well aware of his answer with his thoughts of Logan consuming him.

“I…I think so,” Scott admitted feeling his face burn hotly in the admission. He’d told Charles as much as he’d consulted his mentor on what it would mean to invite someone else into his relationship with Jean. Selfishly the idea of sharing her with Logan tore him to pieces, yet his own desires had him caught up in turmoil trying to sort himself out without coming across as self-centered in his contemplations, “I’m sorry I was taking so long.”

“I figured you might be late, so I told Logan that we would have to make it an hour later tonight,” Jean explained with a small smile. She looked up from where she’d been seated on the bed reading a book of poetry before his arrival. Setting it down on her lap, she eyed him curiously, “You look a little pale Scott. Are you feeling alright?”

“It was just a long day,” Scott conceded bringing one hand up over the side of his face, “I had a lot of papers I was grading before I went to see Charles. After all a break for the students doesn’t mean a break for us.”

“I’m well aware of that,” she pushed her glasses she’d been wearing over the bridge of her nose to give him a long look, “Should we reschedule?”

“No,” Scott shook his head and sighed, “If I can just take a quick shower I should be fine. Just give me a few minutes to clean up and…”

“I’ll tell Logan,” Jean nodded accordingly. She smiled up at him as Scott realized that she was speaking with Logan telepathically. The thought in itself would’ve made him jealous, but knowing that it was part of the arrangement they’d come to terms with Scott simply made his way into the bathroom and into the shower hoping that tonight would go much smoother than the awkwardness of their last ‘date night’ with one another.

With a long sigh Scott stripped out of his prim and proper sweater neatly folding it on the countertop before he discarded his pants as well. Taking in a breath he looked long and hard at his reflection half wondering why anyone would be tempted to be with someone like him in the first place. Granted time had transformed him from the skinny, scrawny boy who had come from less than nothing, but there was still that part in the back of his mind from that time that lingered and left him questioning all aspects of his life including his own desirability. After all he had everything he could’ve asked for with Jean. She loved him and he felt very lucky for that. He loved her and that in itself should’ve been enough, but there was just something about Logan that…

“Could be trouble,” a voice in the back of his mind warned as Scott threw caution to the wind and made his way into the shower. He turned on the water and allowed the hot liquid to spill over his tense body when he heard the sound of Jean’s voice in the back of his mind.

“Logan said he’ll meet us in the atrium after you’re finished,” Jean informed him leaving Scott to his thoughts contemplating just what it was they stood to gain by inviting Logan into their lives on such an intimate level. A part of him balked at the notion of sharing Jean, yet another part of him embraced the idea of Logan in his life wanting nothing more than to explore that secret part of himself that he’d kept buried for so very long. 

\---------------

A gulp of nervousness built up in Scott’s throat when he walked down the long staircase to the atrium only to discover Logan and Jean standing with one another talking as if they’d been lifelong friends. For a second the old familiar jealousy overtook Scott causing his chest to tighten when he watched Logan place his hand over Jean’s arm in a tender squeeze. She encouraged the gesture with a playful swat to Logan’s chest and in an instant Scott found himself hating the arrangement more than ever. It was in seeing Jean’s joy and laughter that he realized it was a mistake. Inviting Logan in to change things was wrong, yet when the two of them realized Scott was in the room they pulled apart instead focusing on him.

“I’m glad you got my note Scott,” Jean smiled up at him in making reference to the post it she’d put upon the mirror in place of simply telling him where she would be. She had kissed the pale pink paper leaving an imprint of her lips upon it indicating that she’d kissed it before going downstairs to join Logan, who much to Scott’s surprise had cleaned up considerably. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a dress shirt indicating that he was anything, but himself as he held a single, red rose in his left hand.

“Scott,” Logan spoke up solemnly with a small nod. He stepped forward extending the flower out towards Scott when he reached the bottom of the steps.

“Logan,” Scott reciprocated the gesture with a nod. He paused at the bottom step watching as Logan held the flower out towards him once again.

“It’s for you,” Logan’s gruff voice waivered as he looked away. He cleared his throat coming off as uncharacteristically nervous when Jean stepped forward. She placed her hand on Logan’s shoulder in a supportive squeeze before nodding to Scott.

“Isn’t that very considerate of Logan?” Jean’s voice encouraged Scott to respond to the gesture.

“Thank you,” Scott forced a small smile. He reached out to accept the flower finding himself surprised and confused by the gesture. Curling his fingers around the stem Scott realized that Logan had taken the time to cut off the thorns. Again it seemed like an uncharacteristic gesture out of Logan when Scott couldn’t help, but smile.

“You’re welcome,” Logan answered in a quick, quiet tone. It was followed up by a quick peck on Scott’s cheek before Logan stepped back rubbing his palms together nervously.

“I think we’re ready now,” Jean broke the awkward silence between them with a smile. She shook her head allowing her long auburn hair to cascade around her shoulders when she reached out to take both of their hands, “I don’t know about either one of you, but I’m starving right about now.”

“I could eat,” Logan agreed with a small nod.

“Me too,” Scott gulped down finding himself increasingly on edge when he focused on the flower once again. He glanced over at Jean discovering that she hadn’t been holding one herself. It seemed that the thought had been for Scott alone when Logan had arrived. That in itself puzzled Scott when Jean tugged on his fingers coaxing him to follow her and Logan.

“We don’t want to be late,” Jean insisted gripping both his and Logan’s hands tightly as it seemed that their second attempt at date night was about to begin.

 --------

“And so we were stranded in the middle of nowhere after the Blackbird went down with only Scott’s leadership skills to guide us back to safety,” Jean mused reaching out to squeeze Scott’s knee under the table. With her other hand she sipped her wine allowing her laughter to surround the three of them now that they sat in the center of a fancy restaurant with one another.

“I trust you realized you were in good hands then,” Logan added almost shyly when Scott found himself lost in thoughts of how normal things had felt throughout most of the meal. It was almost too natural he realized when Jean released his leg.

“If you excuse me I’m going to go freshen up,” Jean explained nodding to the both of them, “Why don’t you take advantage of the moment and dance?”

“Dance?” Scott repeated with a gulp.

“I ain’t much of a dancer,” Logan added in what almost felt like an out for Scott when Jean wrinkled her nose at him.

“Learn to be,” Jean waved her hand dismissively, “because when I get back I fully expect to see the two of you actually enjoying yourselves for a change.”

“Jean…” Scott spoke up in warning.

“Trust me Scott,” Jean leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Indulge a bit.”

Wordlessly she kissed him on the cheek before circling around the table to do the same to Logan. The gesture seemed to make Logan doubly nervous when she squeezed Logan’s shoulder gently.

“Dance with him,” she coaxed Logan on once again.

“Jean, if he doesn’t want to, then…” Scott cleared his throat.

“No, I don’t mind,” Logan finally decided, “I mean if you want to, then…”

“I…I suppose it couldn’t hurt anything,” Scott lied knowing full well that the idea of being in Logan’s arms was enough to drive him crazy with lust and need in ways that he was convinced that Jean couldn’t quite understand. Yet he’d agreed to such an arrangement and in knowing that, he simply forced a smile and nodded, “I guess we can dance.”

“Good,” Logan quickly rose out of his chair nearly causing it to topple over. In an instant he stood behind Scott helping Scott out of his seat until finally he offered his hand to Scott.

“Look Logan you don’t have to…” Scott looked down to Logan’s hand, “I know that Jean expects us to behave when we’re all together, but you really don’t have to act like this when…”

“I want to,” Logan cleared his throat and offered his hand again, “I mean it’s the least I can do.”

“Why?” Scott questioned absentmindedly.

“Why, what?”

“Why do you want to?” Scott asked.

“How about that dance Scott?” Logan averted his questioning with a question of his own, yet somehow Scott readily offered up his hand allowing Logan to guide him out onto the modest sized dance floor. There were plenty of other people in the room having meals and some also out on the dance floor enjoying the mood and the music, yet none of them seemed to pay notice to Scott and Logan once they’d moved to the center of the dance floor. Instead it felt as if they were almost by themselves when Logan’s thick arms surrounded Scott’s slender waist. Roughly he pulled Scott in against his chest in a move that Scott would’ve thought under other circumstances would’ve spelled the beginning of combat, but this time there was something else guiding Logan’s actions.

“What are we doing Logan?” Scott couldn’t help, but question after he and Logan had spun around on the dance floor. He felt Logan grip on his hip turning him and dipping him. He guided Scott in against his chest again in a surprisingly skilled movement. The jolt had caused Scott to wrap his arms around Logan’s shoulders secretly loving the feel of the taut muscle beneath his touch.

“Jeanie thinks it will be good for us,” Logan replied stretching his fingers out over the small of Scott’s back, “She thinks that us getting closer means that we’ll fight less around the others and…”

“So this is about getting along better around the others?” Scott asked.

“No.”

“Is this about Jean?” Scott questioned cautiously.

“You love Jean, so she’ll always be a part of this,” Logan decided squeezing Scott in closer to his chest, “but this thing between us…”

“It’s madness…” Scott gulped down when he suddenly found himself drawn to Logan’s lips. There was something about the way they’d felt against him in the rough, masculine slide they’d conveyed when the two had been caught up in a moment with one another in the past.

“Is it?” Logan questioned reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face in a surprisingly tender gesture.

“You hate me,” Scott rationalized, “You’re always arguing with me and…”

“I’m not arguing now, am I?” Logan wiggled a suggestive brow that brought Scott to momentary silence.

“No, I suppose you aren’t, but…”

“Then why try to overanalyze this?” Logan questioned, “Why not enjoy it?”

“Enjoy it,” Scott repeated surveying the room around them once again when he felt Logan’s hand upon his face. His fingers massaged at his sharp jawline with thumb tracing over Scott’s hollowed cheekbone. Before Scott could question it, he felt the warmth of Logan’s lips against his kissing him with tenderness and slow, subtle explorations. If anything it caused Scott’s lips to part, to gasp in the deep contrast it was from the first time Logan had claimed ownership of his mouth. If anything, this kiss was one meant for seduction geared at coaxing Scott to simply give in to temptation with Logan’s tongue probing into the warmth of his mouth. With a dip and a tease of Logan’s tongue caressing his, Scott began to melt pushing his fingers up into Logan’s thick, wiry hair. His long fingers tangled tightly reciprocating the kiss with more hunger than Scott realized he’d carried from within. He felt Logan’s fingers slide down over his spine, reaching out to grip at his tight, firm ass causing Scott to practically whimper and grind up against the feral man before him.

“Perhaps it’s time for us to go home,” Jean’s voice caught Scott off guard when he withdrew from the kiss. He was practically panting with his mind on sensory overload as he searched the room for Jean’s presence. Much to his dismay she was nowhere in sight when he focused on Logan once again.

“She’s got a point Scott,” Logan stroked Scott’s face lightly, “I think we should go home.”

“Logan…” Scott found himself at a loss before finally nodding, “Okay.”

 -------

The silken blindfold that was wrapped around Scott’s eyes shouldn’t have felt like anything out of the ordinary given his natural state without his glasses, but there was something about the warmth of hands massaging him on the center of his bed that caused his body to tighten up. With soft, barely audible whispers and carefully placed caresses, he found himself on edge wondering how he’d convinced himself that this was a suitable solution to resolving all of their tension. Of course all of his contemplations came to an end when he felt Jean lean over him reaching out to adjust the knot of the sash around his wrist. It tied his wrist to the headboard effectively stretching him out and putting him on display for her and Logan.

“How do you feel?” she questioned in a low, sultry whisper. He could feel the tip of her breast skin up against his cheek causing him to turn towards her. His mouth parted causing him to extend the tip of his tongue and take the dusty peak between his lips. With a quick flick and a slow curl of his lips he kissed her, hoping to entice her and reveal his answer all at once with Logan’s rough hands pressing into his thighs.

“Mmm…” Jean’s sighs spilled from her lips. Her hands roamed over Scott’s bare chest, rubbing and squeezing at the warm contours of his body only to push her way into his mind and show him what she was seeing on the bed beside him.

With a gasp he could see himself naked and stretched out across the center of their bed with arms stretched out across the headboard. Jean was naked beside him leaning in closer to his mouth again. Instantly his lips parted taking her inside when he was suddenly aware of Logan’s lips over his hip. They pressed and teased making him feel increasingly uncomfortable until Jean pushed her fingers through his thick, dark hair commanding his attention.

“Just enjoy this Scott,” Jean whispered leaning down to kiss him ravenously.

Logan’s lips veered off towards his naval causing Scott’s cock to spring to life aroused and ready for attention. He gulped down hard unable to focus on anything beyond Logan’s hands coaxing his thighs apart. The warmth of Logan’s breath drove Scott wild when Jean’s tongue twined with his licking and teasing Scott until Jean’s long, slender fingers surrounded his cock.

“Jean,” Scott gasped her name unable to deny how good he’d felt with her stroking him with Logan rubbing his thighs. The sensation caused him to arch back into the bed, head falling deeper into the pillows.

“That’s it,” Jean whispered sliding her palm up over Scott’s dick. She focused on the swollen head allowing the slow drag of her thumb over the sensitive tip when suddenly he felt Logan’s tongue brush against his testicle taking it between his lips in a long, slow drag.

“Logan,” Scott hissed when Jean showed him what she saw revealing images of Logan naked over him licking and teasing him with Jean’s fingers surrounding Scott’s dick.

“That’s it,” Jean repeated bringing her fingers to the center of Scott’s chest again. She pinched at his nipple causing him to whimper and moan before she wrapped her legs around his chest. The sensation in itself was warm and familiar, but when he felt Logan’s rough palms push his thighs apart, Scott gulped down nervously.

“Focus on me,” Jean whispered urging Scott to kiss her again when Logan reached for a pillow on the bed. He dragged it across the blankets offering up a slow, scratching sound until his hand wrapped around Scott’s ass. Wordlessly he pushed Scott’s body up, positioning the pillow beneath him when Scott’s thighs were wrenched apart.

“Jean,” Scott spoke her name catching the urgency in her kiss when Logan’s slick fingers pushed in between his thighs. They twisted and teased coaxing Scott’s legs apart further to accommodate Logan’s presence over him. There was an unfamiliar weight over Scott and a tickling sensation between his long, slender thighs when Logan’s kisses veered off just behind his testicles to the warmth of his forbidden pleasure zone.

“Logan,” Scott practically squealed feeling Logan’s tongue dip and tease working over the tight opening that Scott had previously ignored. The movements caused sensations to ripple through Scott making him more aware of Logan’s tongue in his ass urging Scott to relax for the inevitable conclusion to their fooling around with one another.

“Focus on me,” Jean kissed Scott again. Her fingers stretched out behind her reaching and gripping at Scott’s cock. Her hips slid forward over his chest drawing Scott’s attention to her damp body over his indicating her arousal over the situation they’d found themselves in. With each pump of her fingers over Scott’s flesh, he felt Logan’s tongue pushing inside of him fucking him in ways he’d felt were forbidden for most of his life until Jean had suggested they reach an arrangement with one another.

“Fuck,” Scott cursed with Logan’s tongue inside of him knowing that sensation was almost too much to take when Jean’s thighs surrounded his shoulders coaxing him to focus on her again. Wordlessly Scott opened his mouth taking in the scent of his lover over him longing for stimulation as well. Taking in a breath, Scott stretched his tongue out dipping into her warmth and being rewarded by the soft moan that fell from her lips. She began to writhe and twist guiding Scott’s movement when he caressed that sweet spot inside of her with his tongue hoping to deliver nothing short of pleasure to the woman he loved. With each brush of his tongue, he felt her tremble and twist sliding over his mouth with the slow rock of her hips. It only made him harder imagining the expression on her face, in knowing that he was the only man that had made her feel so good, yet in the height of her arousal it was his own murmurs buzzing into her body that made her cry out. With the warmth of Scott’s moans pressing into her, she stretched her fingers out behind her, scratching her nails lightly over his chest when Scott felt Logan’s finger press inside of him. The fullness caused him to twist, legs practically snapping shut at the invasion, but when Jean arched back to squeeze at Scott’s thigh, he found himself frozen in the moment.

“That’s it,” Jean panted pulling back just enough to reach out to push her fingers into Logan’s thick, unruly hair. The movement caused him to push up on his elbows reaching out with his right hand to capture her breast in his palm. The sight of it in Jean’s mind caused Scott to tense up when Jean revealed to him all that was happening from her perspective.

“Jean…” Scott opened his mouth to protest when he found himself caught up in a spike of jealousy. Just watching Logan palm Jean’s breast, playing with her nipple in ways that only Scott had done was enough to enrage him. He was furious, but when Jean pushed her thoughts and the sensation out of her mind into Scott’s, Scott cried out unable to ignore how good Logan’s rough touch felt. He was soon rewarded with another rush of sensation when Logan’s left hand returned to him again spreading his fingers just enough to push Scott’s ass open. Soon after Scott was rewarded with the feel of Logan’s middle finger pushing inside of him taunting and teasing in an attempt to open him up for the next part of Scott’s seduction.

“Logan,” Scott’s toes curled when Logan’s finger brushed over his prostate. It caused him to bite down on his lower lip whimpering and twisting when Jean’s nails scratched over Scott’s chest again.

“I want to feel what it’s like Scott,” Jean whispered warmly over his ear. She kissed him on the forehead and cupped his face in his hands, “I want to know what it’s like to feel Logan fuck you.”

“But I thought that…” Scott questioned feeling Jean roll off of him. She shifted her feet over the side of the bed onto the floor. Scott heard a shuffling sound that caused him to panic wondering what she was doing when she closed off her visions to him. Instead he was surrounded by darkness caught up in the feel of Logan over him, touching him urgently and coaxing a reaction out of him.

“Tell me you want this Scott,” Logan hesitated pulling his finger out of Scott’s ass. The sensation made him feel almost empty and uncertain not quite clear on what Jean’s intentions were for him.

“Logan,” Scott breathed listening to the sound of the door opening and closing when Scott no longer felt Jean’s presence in the room. Instead Logan slid over him, pressing down upon Scott’s body with a warm brush of hair and muscle over his long, slender frame, “where did Jean go?”

“She wanted us to experience this for the first time together,” Logan informed him in a far too calm voice for Scott’s liking, “She said she would join us later and she’s watching us, but right now…she wanted this to be for us.”

“For us?” Scott repeated feeling Logan reach for his thigh. Wordlessly Logan coaxed it up on the blankets attempting to make room for himself over Scott.

“Unless you’d rather we didn’t,” Logan’s voice was laced with concern.

“No, it’s not that I feel that way, but with Jean…”

“She knows that it’s going to be a little rough your first time,” Logan explained touching Scott’s face again, “so she thought that maybe you and I should just ease into the start of it alone to put you under less pressure to begin with…”

“She did?”

There was no response.

“Logan, did you just nod?”

“Yeah,” Logan answered nervously, “I mean I’m just not used to this sort of thing considering that…”

“Me neither,” Scott gulped down, “So…”

“So…”

“Somehow I didn’t imagine it would be this awkward,” Scott blurted out without thinking, “Granted when we agreed to do this, I just assumed that…”

“Jeanie was really enjoying this,” Logan added, “but she thought you’d like this more.”

“Why would she think that…?” Scott’s words were brought to a close when Logan’s lips surrounded his. He pressed down upon him kissing him roughly. His tongue and teeth practically coaxing Scott’s mouth open in his rough caress. Instinctively Scott’s leg wrapped around Logan’s thigh realizing the true power Logan held inside of him when Logan’s hand caressed Scott’s flank. He took his time tracing the lines of Scott’s body, almost as if he was imprinting Scott into his memory like he was trying to solidify the experience and prove to himself it was real. It caused Scott to whimper and twist, arching up into Logan when their mouths collided and crashed kissing the same ways they had on the battlefield.

“Tell me you want this,” Logan coaxed him on again as if asking Scott’s permission in the midst of blankets and blindfolds in the center of Scott and Jean’s bed.

“I want this,” Scott allowed himself to admit when warmth carried over the back of his mind. In an instant he felt Jean’s presence in the room surrounding him with encouragement and love, “Logan…I want you.”

“Good,” Logan practically sneered when the sound of Logan’s claws emerging carried over the room. He used them to slash at the ties at Scott’s wrists opting instead to reach for Scott and drag Scott over him, onto his abdomen over the thick, hair covered muscle. Wordlessly Logan began to rub and push at Scott’s ass working his finger into Scott’s opening. Sensation coiled over Scott causing him to moan and twist. He arched his ass back against Logan’s touch allowing Logan to pump his lube covered finger into him again and again with Jean watching in another place touching herself with excitement and enthusiasm over Logan having Scott.

“That’s nice,” Jean encouraged the act bringing herself to climax just with Logan’s touching Scott alone. It was then in the height of her climax that Scott felt Logan grip at his hips, pushing him back until Scott was hovering over Logan’s slick, heavy cock feeling the tip at his tight opening serving as a reminder of just how large Logan was.

“Logan wait,” Scott pushed his palms out over Logan’s chest attempting to steady himself.

“We’ll go slow,” Logan promised pushing himself up to a seated position beneath Scott. He reached down between them using one hand to steady Scott over him and the other to carefully guide himself to Scott’s warm opening, “Just rock over me and let me do the rest.”

“Okay,” Scott agreed shifting his hips and taking in a breath. As soon as he did Logan pushed upward pressing his thick, uncut cock up against Scott’s entrance. It felt far too large, far too much like the wrong kind of invasion, yet as Scott expelled a breath, he allowed Logan to take control in pushing the head in against Scott’s vulnerable hole. Biting down Scott could feel Jean inside of him soothing him with her words when Logan pushed past the restrictive muscle to embed himself in Scott’s hot sheath.

“That’s it,” Jean encouraged the both of them guiding Logan to continue when she could sense Scott’s body was ready for further penetration. Slowly the three of them telepathically worked through the moment until Scott was seated over Logan’s hips clenching tightly around Logan’s thick, probing dick. The sensation was enough to cause Scott to grit his teeth and pant knowing that the worst of it was over, yet when Logan reached for his hips coaxing Scott up again working Logan’s cock out of his body Scott cried out.

“Logan it…” Scott’s words were brought to an abrupt stop with Logan sliding into him again. This time he hit Scott’s prostate causing Scott to whine and twist inviting further movement until somewhere in the process Scott was once again on the mattress with legs held up high in the air being fucked by Logan in ways that caused him to scream and moan. He brought his hand up to his mouth attempting to quiet his sounds, but the more Logan thrust in and out of him, the harder Scott fought against it wanting nothing more than to revel in the feel. The pain mixed with pleasure had transformed from feeling torn apart to sheer bliss with a hot, bitter twist of agony and delight all building up inside of him until that moment when he felt Jean reaching out to him once again.

“Enjoy this,” she urged breaking through the sounds of Logan’s body slapping against Scott’s ass. It caused Scott to reach out, squeezing at Logan’s shoulders while Logan was pounding him furiously. Sweat carried over Scott’s brow, his mind and body caught up in the promise of painstaking bliss until that moment when he felt Logan over him seeking out his lips in a desperate, reckless kiss. Opening his mouth Scott arched up into the kiss whimpering and moaning when his cock swelled once again leaking and ready for a release in spite of the fact that Logan hadn’t been touching it. He locked his legs tightly around Logan’s spine wanting to keep Logan inside of him when Scott fought for the friction of Logan’s body over his desperate for nothing more than the feel of Logan until the sound of the door opening brought him back to the moment.

“He’s ready,” Jean whispered when Scott felt Logan stop moving over him. Emptiness surrounded him when there was movement on the bed. Logan’s fingers were digging deep into Scott’s hip with Jean’s soft touch over Scott’s shoulder. He felt her move onto her side the bed beside him silently urging him over her. Still caught up in pleasure and tension, Scott understood the gesture realizing what Jean wanted out of him when Logan guided Scott over her. Scott felt Logan’s arm around his waist, guiding Scott between Jean’s thighs.

“You’re doing so good,” Jean whispered warmly when Logan’s thick fingers surrounded Scott’s cock pumping it three times to keep him caught up in sensation. Silently Logan’s hand pressed over the base of Scott’s spine pushing him down over Jean and guiding Scott into her warmth.

“Scott,” Jean cried out his name while Logan’s hand surrounded the base of Scott’s cock coaxing it further into her hot depths. The sensation alone caused Scott to moan and push forward slowly entering the woman he loved when her legs rose higher to accommodate Scott’s movements inside of her.

“I love you Jean,” Scott whispered taking his time touching and teasing her. He felt his way over her soft curves unable to ignore how turned on he was when she stroked his face. He felt Logan’s hands over him sliding up and down over his ribcage matching the movements of Scott inside of Jean when it became clear to Scott how connected they all were in the moment.

“I love you,” Jean breathed arching up into Scott with a kiss when Scott felt Logan’s hands return to his hips. Wordlessly Logan positioned himself behind Scott, carefully guiding his cock back into Scott’s stretched opening. The sensation caused Scott to push forward burying himself deeper inside of Jean.

“Scott,” she spoke his name when Logan pulled back before repeating the movement inside of Scott again. At first it felt awkward, but soon it seemed as if they’d found a surprisingly coordinated rhythm with the three of them completing one another in ways Scott hadn’t imagined possible.

“Logan,” Scott whimpered when Logan picked up the pace filling him again and again while Scott buried himself deep inside of Jean reveling in the overwhelming sense of pleasure and passion. With Jean’s arms around his shoulders and Logan’s hands on his hips Scott found himself wondering where he ended and his lovers began now that they were one mind, one body, one soul with one another. With Jean’s legs wrapped around Scott and Logan their urgency spiked causing Scott to plummet into Jean with an intensity unlike any he’d ever known, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was Logan inside of him that had brought upon the change. With a few sharp thrusts, Scott felt Jean tremble beneath him holding him in a tight, hot grip while Logan continued to pound into his ass unrelenting and animalistic in his movements until Jean’s fingernails dug deep into Scott’s right shoulder breaking the skin. Her cries were enough to cause Scott to lose control spilling himself deep inside of her while Logan’s teeth bit down sharply into Scott’s left shoulder. The sharp sting caused Scott to lose touch with the world around him. He violently shuddered, shook and was vaguely aware of Logan thrusting a few more times. Logan pushed harder until finally he groaned wildly when he came inside of Scott, hot and fierce with one last pulsating thrust. Logan’s hands were firmly embedded around his abdomen with the three of them wrapped up in one another in one of the most unique positions for lovemaking Scott had ever experienced, yet somehow it felt right.

“I love you,” Jean whispered into Scott’s mind pulling him out of bliss with the warmth of her words. It was enough to draw him back to the warmth of the blankets and the way that they’d come together in a tangled mess of limbs, sweat and the aftermath of hot, sticky, perfectly wild sex between the three of them at long last.

“Logan,” Scott breathed realizing they’d settled in together with Logan’s arm still around his waist and Jean curled into Scott’s chest, “I…”

“I feel it too,” Logan answered turning Scott just enough to capture his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. It was followed up by the curl of Jean’s fingers underneath Scott’s chin guiding his mouth to hers again while Logan’s fingers stroked at his chest. Breathlessly Jean pulled away allowing Logan to kiss Scott again with a leisurely press indicating far more than what Logan could convey in words. His arm wrapped tightly around Scott’s chest making room only for Jean to crawl over Scott giving them time to cuddle together and appreciate the possibilities that their new union had opened up between them now that it felt like together they had all found their way home.         

 


End file.
